Bear Nuts: A Frozen Nightmare
by StoticM
Summary: After a day of training Fighter finds something horrible is happening to his cave mates courtesy of the polar bears...Don't eat the muffin.


"Everyone's in position?" Mike asked he stood on a stump gazing at the combatants.

"Ready and waiting, mouse." Tali replied.

"Ditto—Anyone tell you take things too seriously?" Clyde asked the mongoose as they stood beside each other in the forest. Her face was harsh, but there was a bit of exultation to it, he could see her tail swing back and forth.

"I've wanted a chance to have a fair fight with him for a while. Excuse me if I'm not excited." Tali replied blithely.

The jackal stretched his legs and shifted his body around, the feeling was mutual. But he was subdued compared to his counterpart. _She knows this is an exercise right?_ He licked his paw and looked at his opponent pensively across from them. _Heh. Whatever._

"Just so we're clear: nothing below the belt." Fighter smirked cheekily he wasn't taking any chances considering their history.

"Hey, kid whatever it takes to stop you from grabbing Jimmy's leaves up there." The mouse gave a satisfied grin. He sat down on the stump and glanced at the bush knowingly. Then looked up at trees to see the brown raccoon holding a red pale with the leaves. He gave him a thumps up. "Getting at least five is a pass. Ready? Set. Go!" Jimmy tilted the pale forward and the leafs cascaded down them from above slowly.

The bear took his time observing the leafs each having different colors, _11...12...13._ he counted,

"Eyes on me!" He weaved his head to the left as saw Tali leap at his face.

"Always with the fac- kof."

Clyde tackled him from below. He held on to the jackal and smiled coyly. "Got ya, punk."

He returned the grin, which immediately was swept away and replaced with a bug eyed expression as he realized his mistake. Fighter grasped his arms around his body, lifted him above his head and leaned backwards. Giving the poor jackal a suplex on to the ground.

He groaned in response as a leaf landed on his face. Fighter ran forward and grabbed two leaves falling from the sky. He observed the ground to count the leafs. Four were on the ground. He looked up to see one falling in front of him, only for it to slashed in two by Tali. They gave each other a haughty grin, but there was no illness behind them this was a competition.

She went below him with her claws aiming for his knees, but he leapt toward and a caught another leaf in the process. In response she grabbed a leaf with her tail. The message was clear: Fight me or lose. He placed the three leaf stems in his mouth and rushed forward. She tucked her tail away from his grasp using her lithe size to her advantage. She slipped around him darting between his legs as she noticed the final leaf fall peering behind her. "It's over, better luck-" She noticed something was missing.

She glanced at him and saw the leaf in his paw. "Heh, you still lost."

"Not necessarily." He spat out the leafs and pointed to Clyde on the ground with a leaf still on his face. She looked at the mouse and smirked. "Does that count?" She pointed to Clyde jeeringly.

"Well-" The mouse was interrupted by a loud crunching noise. The leaf had disappeared as the jackal chomped away innocently. "Does that answer your question?" Mike grinned ecstatically.

The trio walked back to the exhibit, the bear had two books on his person. "Who would of thought the bear pugilist would know how to read. Lucky." Clyde exclaimed. "I was surprised that Mike planned to give them to you."

"How did you guys get these anyways?" Fighter looked at the poorly written note in the book.

Clyde smirked as he said. "We have our ways."

….

 _Weeks prior_

Most people would be asleep during these ungodly hours, a shame he wouldn't be paid if that were the case. The guard yawned as laid back in his chair barely keeping awake as he occasionally glanced at the screen. Above him was the ventilation shaft and the tip of a ring tail was visible as well as a long, thin wire falling behind him. "This job pays 9.50 an hour... I thought this would be easy, it's freaking boring." He shook his head weary.

Unbeknownst to him a small Grey mouse climbed up his chair. It watched the screen and saw an array of buttons, a large red one caught it's eye. It looked to the guard's eyes, they were glazed over on the cusp of sleep. The mouse smirked and pressed the button causing lights to turn off the camera screen. It slid down the chair and climbed up the wire, it was then slowly pulled up by his cohort.

In small alleyway, A Jackal tapped it's paw impatiently behind a door. His companion grew tired of the constant noise. "Clyde. Can you relax?" The yellow mongoose sat on top of a trash can looking down at the prairie dog. He shook his head in response. A clicking sound came from the door causing them both to peer at the door, but their suspicion was quelled as a familiar tail poked out of the door and waved them in. They entered the store…

They has split up into two teams to scour the store, Clyde was with Jimmy and Tali was with Mike. Jimmy held a walktie-talkie in his paw as their leader was about to instruct them. Mike stepped on the walkie-talkie button and spoke into it.

"Okay fellas, operation D is now in effect." Mike stated to the group

"Wait, what's the D stand for?" Clyde asked curiously.

Tali gave the Mouse a scornful expression. "Is the D for di-"

"It's STANDS for Depredation, thank you very much." Mike exclaimed obstinately as he folded his arms.

"That word sounds more forced and con-con-" She coughed. "Contrived." Tali gave a deadpan look at the mouse. He rolled his eyes at her attempt at a derisive comment and continued.

"Listen up, I'm only gonna say this once: We have a limited amount of time here, grab what you can and put it in your bag. Tali and I will grab what we can. And please don't be an **idiot** and make enough noise to wake up the guard." The raccoon placed the radio in their bag from the top of the shelf.

"Don't have tell me twice." Clyde stayed close to the exit with a bag. "Just watch the loot so we can all sleep well tonight."

Jimmy yawned as he grabbed some toilet paper from a shelf and dropped it into a bag Clyde was carrying. The mammal was about grab another roll, but his foot was caught on a small hole on the shelf causing him to grab the closest thing to him and throw it an off. It bounced off Clyde's head and he caught it with his mouth. He looked at curiously. "Is this a giant thermometer?" he slobbered over it and dropped it on the ground.

Jimmy dropped down to inspect it and he chuckled innocently. "He he. Dude, that's a turkey baster." Clyde glared at the device, it had a something on it. He assumed it was the name of the object but he couldn't parse the meaning: _Di- Made in Taiwan_. He shook his head frustrated at the device and glared at the coon "Get you ass back up there." He threw the object aside as the raccoon made his way back up the shelf. The black-backed jackal had one question on his mind: _Why is it purple?_

The convenience store was part of small strip mall near the discount zoo. The store they were 'borrowing' from was small. It had multiple shelves beside each other filled with various knickknacks and supplies, but the products this store stocked the most were questionable to say the least. Tali and Mike passed various magazines with various women on them.

"I swear if I see another woman in a bikini-" Her honeyed tone was replace with a sour bilious tone.

"Quit being a prude, I'm looking for something... special." Mike smirked as he inspected the various shelves.

"Dare I ask?" She was hoping that robbing a convenience store for 'reading material ' was not his only goal. The mouse's eyes caught something and ran for it, she watched him run to it and she waited. He came back with a small brown cabbie hat on his head, she sighed frustrated at his.

"Oh come on, I look good." He replied.

She stared at him blankly, "Six out of Ten." She gave a mocking grin.

"Whatever." He peered over to see another item of interest, a book shelf filled with books but a particular pair caught his eye. There was also a black sphere on top of the shelf. He rubbed his paw together and ran to the shelf, Tali following suit.

She threw down her bag and talkie to climb the shelf. "The first two!" Mike shouted. He waited for a response, but it was quiet. He noticed a small catapult toy with a marble at the end of it on the ground next to the shelf. _Why?_ He asked dubiously.

He heard shuffling above him he glanced up and went wide eyed as he rolled out of the way. Two books dropped down on bag. He looked up to see her purple eyes leering down at him. "What the crap, woman!"

She rolled her eyes, " Those books were heavy, I'm not lifting them off the shelf besides its-" Her foot caught on hole on the shelf, she bumped into the black sphere, it rolled down the shelf just reaching the edge. It stayed there vicariously and stopped, she sighed in response

 _The ball rolled of the shelf._

 _Damn it. S_ he thought _._

They both watched the bowling ball teeter and fall of the edge and toward the catapult. A large crack was heard as it hit the empty fulcrum, launching the marble toward the glass counter. And... _Smash. Boop! Boop! Boop!_ They both face-palmed. Tali dropped down from the shelf and stuffed the bag as they both tried to make their escape.

The alarm blared into the Security office. "Wha-What's happening?!" The guard awoke from his slumber and looked at the monitor. The light was off. He quickly grabbed his flashlight and side arm and headed to the convenience store were the commotion was.

Clyde and Jimmy waited at the exit. the alarm still blaring "Unbelievable. Where are-" He noticed the security guard flashlight where they were across the store, he was at the entrance.

He sighed. "Jimmy, stay here." He looked around and saw something close by.

"What are you going to do?" he turned his head to him worried.

"Improvise." He replied coolly.

The two hid behind a cardboard cutout of a bikini-clad woman. The guard flashed his light around the area to search for the culprits. His gun holstered at his side.

"Mike, distract him" Tali suggested.

"With what?!" He whispered."

She shrugged "I don't know mouse things? Hell, talk to him?"

He glared at her with fixed expression as his tone grew grim. "What's the first thing any rational person would do if they heard a talking mouse?"

"Freak ou-"

"No!" He interrupted, "They shoot it, or they freak out. I ain't taking that **50-50 mix-up**. Screw that!" He crossed his arms for emphasis.

"We need to do something or he'll see the bag!"

He sighed. Hide and Let him take the bag. Or die protecting the gift...T _he things we do for family..._ He stepped out from the cutout.

The guard noticed and shined his light. "What?" The mouse crawled forward, slowly. "Squeak. Squeak." He said innocently.

"Just a mouse...Why is it wearing on of the doll's hats?" He slowly reached for something _. Shit!_ Mike gritted his teeth waiting for... Gaaaah! But was unharmed? He saw Clyde behind the guard he landed face first on the ground.

"Everyone's okay?" He asked. Tali pulled the bag from behind the cutout. Mike was panting as he was held his chest.

"Yeah, we're good. What the heck did you... " He noticed something interesting about the guard. "ho ho, ha ha, ha-ha-ha-ha-a!" He let out a Bray of ecstatic, penetrating laughter.

Tali tilted her at the mouse then looked at Clyde with a deadpan expression. Then she finally looked at was protruding from the guard's rear and held back a snicker. Clyde frowned annoyed, "I saved your hides and this is what I get? What's so funny?" Tali smirked and walked up to him whispered to him why he was laughing so hard.

It was a slow process for him realize the horror. His lips quivered in disgust, his green eyes dilated and finally he Spat around him. " **THAT'S what the humans use it for!** I thought it was a turkey baster, I need mouthwash, NOW...Blah!" She patted him on back and signaled Mike to move still giggling.

 _The manager and police arrived at the scene. They inspected the store, then found the unconscious guard. The policeman spoke first, "I guess he couldn't handle -" "Please don't. Just don't." He shook his head annoyed._

 _Clyde shook his head disgusted at the memory he had to wash his mouth out furiously after finding out about that._

 _Fighter read the note attached to one of the books:_ _Kid, I know your stuck here with a bunch of smucks, but I wanted to get you something. An encly- whatever and Sun Tzu whatever. Keep smiling kiddo._

Fighter grinned "Thanks you, too." He patted Clyde on the head and hugged Tali. "Never knew you were this affectionate, Feels nice." Tali returned the hug

"Tch, you didn't get your hair messed up."Clyde shook his head. They all saw the animals scatter as they ran away from an exhibit, three bears were left.

"Why?! Why's crap like that always my problem?!" Prozac pointed down to the exhibit, only to receive a frightened smile from Gay.

Prozac slammed his own head on the stone surface below him and growled. His body started to shift and grow larger with each annoyed groan till he became gargantuan, superior to their polar bear counter parts. He jumped into the exhibit.

"What!? Wha- aaaaaaah!" Clyde screamed frightened at the behemoth that he saw.

His companions were silent, "Wow you scream like a scared chimp." Tali rose an eyebrow

To me it sounded like Gay singing in the shower." Fighter shook his head.

"H-how are you okay with this?" Clyde asked with a despondent look on his face.

Fighter smiled "I told her about this." She nodded in response. Clyde shivered in response as they walked forward to the others.

Gay rose an eyebrow at the posse he had. He waved at them politely. Fighter spoke first, "What's going on?"

 _Thawk!_

He something drop from the exhibit then a large splash. "Just heard something drop into the water. So I can assume two things: a body, or Pro decided to swim."

"You're half right?" Gay rose an eyebrow dubiously at him as they witnessed the heroic rescue, more like a rightfully deserved ass-kicking those often blended together.

Prozac was dripping wet as he emerged from the water, a polar bear was holding him in a headlock while he was holding Evil under his arm. He snorted in response to the bear's attempt as he casually proceeded to toss the freeloader like a sack of rice at another polar bear while two captives just barely dodged it.

The polar bears he remembered them...fondly, Butch in particular. They just wanted to relax on the beach and then he hurt tanked that day. He regretted he couldn't do more help the red bear. But something stuck with him that day, the words of their leader: _"If we attack them they will come back at worse. And so it will continue creating a vicious circle._ " Those words didn't sit well with him.

"I hate Mondays." Gay groaned as he saw Prozac deflate and return to normal. He jumped down to help. Lech picked up Evil and put him on his back, while Gay and Nerd picked Prozac up from shoulder to shoulder he groaned in pain.

GRRWWLL.

The group heard the thunderous growl as they were reaching the wall to climb back up to grounds of the exhibit. A polar bear had gotten up and started to run at them. "Just stay down!" Lech shouted annoyed as he turned around with Evil still on his back. He then saw a black blur slide in beside him.

The polar bear responded. "Ha, Ready for round twAHHHH!" Fighter dashed in and landed a punch straight to his unmentionables... Butch was lucky the zoo hadn't gotten their matting program running because he wasn't going to using them anytime soon. He groaned as lurched forward just barely standing, Fighter Quickly slashed his across his knee, he was stopped when the polar bear grabbed him by his arm.

"I'll Crush you little..." He stopped as he looked at his face: He was smiling, why was he smiling? He pulled his arm out his grip and rolled out of the polar's sight and what replaced it was a Grey blur. _CLANK_ His head reeled back from the impact he heard a crash from beside him, it sounded metallic. Then he opened his eyes to see a yellow animal holding on to his face, She smiled... then brought out her claws. This was not going to end well. "GAHHH!" he screamed as the little mongoose scratched up his eyes and quickly ran of him as held is face in pain. "Thanks." Fighter picked her and ran.

"Thank the quiet one and Clyde for putting me in the trash can." He smiled as they quickly escaped the exhibit.

….

"Oh and your all grounded." Prozac He told the three bears Lech, Evil and Nerd on the couch. He walked away with Gay and Vanity in tow as he noticed the new guests in their cave. He tried to muster a welcoming smile.

Clyde giving albeit wary smile.

Tali bowed her and smiled. Prozac spoke first.

"Thanks for your help...what are your names?" He rubbed the back of his head.

Clyde spoke first. "This here's Miss Tali and I'm Clyde. We rob malls." He gave proud grin, which received a slap from Tali with her tail. "Because Fighter's friends needed to know we did that you dil-"

"Don't remind of that." He shivered, Gay and Vanity shrugged.

Fighter tapped Prozac on the shoulder.

"You asked, why it's always your problem. Your a leader, it's simple." Prozac frowned as held his tea cup. "Your...responsible for all of us. Through the good and bad." They both looked at the three bears on the couch laughing. "I'm almost jealous..."

"Really? I have a hard time believing you with this headache." He took a sip from his tea. The bear nodded solemnly as scratched his head. He was at a loss for words, he coughed awkwardly. "I wouldn't want your job though, I'd probably snap."

"Who says I haven't?" He gave the peachiest grin he could muster as Fighter laughed softly. Prozac spoke up. "You don't view yourself as one?" He asked sincerely.

Fighter looked at him with a nearly blank expression, there was bitterness in his face but something else he couldn't tell. "The results were mixed to say the least. Felt **screwed** when it was over, but also relieved."

Prozac patted him on the shoulder, "That's part of the job." Fighter covered his mouth as he yawned "Ahh, that's why we leave it to you." He looked at his two friends Tali, and Clyde. The jackal let Tank sit on his back with lazy grin, while Tali was playing patty cake with the bear as she smiled at him. It him brought a warm felling, _I don't regret helping them. Moments like these remind me of that_. _This feels familiar..._ He gave a quiet smile.

 _Later that night_.

The bear yawned in his 'bed' the floor was cold that night but it didn't bother him. "Hey, Mook."

 _Can he please use my name._ Fighter felt a little annoyed but he looked over to Evil. He was standing above him holding a muffin. "Here, eat this." he placed the muffin on his chest and walked back to bed.

Fighter looked at him dubiously. He shrugged as he look away from him. "Don't look into this." Fighter looked at the muffin, it looked like one of Gay's. _Maybe it was a peace offering?_ He ate the muffin whole, it was delicious despite something bitter? He tucked his head on his pillow and looked at the ceiling, his eyes grew weary. Drifting to sleep… Somewhere familiar.

….

He saw something glimmer in distance, he continued aimlessly marching forward wondering where he'd go along the path. Fire was around him again, he growled annoyed. _What is happening?_ He covered his face as he felt the heat from flames around him. He needed to move, he couldn't let the flames engulf him again. He ran forward seeing the flames follow him, it crawled along the ground like a snake nipping at his heels. His only option was to run.

He kept running away, but he felt he wasn't going nowhere—Till he saw something different than before, a tent but he couldn't see what was inside, a dark shroud encompassed the entrance. He turned around to see the fire grow size, it looked like a maw of beast as it was about overtake him again.

 _No-No-No! Not today!_ He lurched forward into tent. The confines of the tent were barren, a sandy floor greeted him as well as a wooden pillar in the center of the room. Fighter turned around to see if he could go back the way he came, no luck, the exit disappeared leaving tent walls. He tried to force his way out pushing against the wall, again, no luck. "Trapped in tent with no way out. At least I'm..."

He heard a cracking sound, he assumed it was the only breakable object he saw in there. "Safe. This feels like how a horror movie starts." He chuckled at the absurdity, at least he was trying to make light of situation. "I'll turn around and find a-"

He saw the body of animal stuck under the wooden pillar" A large bear. He stared at the thing it was motionless. He turned his head in hopes of an exit appearing, again no such luck. He sighed and walked forward to the body.

He marched forward each of his steps felt heavier than the last till he reached the body, he paused as he looked over the animal from behind. It was an adult bear from the looks of it, it looked oddly similar he couldn't place it as he reached forward to turn it's head around. Closer and closer his hand reached for it then as he was about to touch it, then he heard bones cracking, a sharp sickening snap... It grabbed his arm firmly, it was cold as ice.

He jumped back barely breaking out of its hold. He backed away from it as he saw it rise slowly it's back still facing him. It swayed from side to side each movement it made with the same audible crack, the sound was similar to the sounds of broken bones. It looked like it was wandering aimlessly then it stopped.

Fire engulfed the animal body. It turned it's head to the bear, a burning skull remained as the body had became indistinguishable. The entity became a fiend of flame. It rose it's paw forward. Fighter tried to move, he looked down at his feet to see they were stuck to the ground, a shadowy substance covered them by the ankles. _No...No...need to move anything!_ _He felt his shoulders being weighed down, two paws gripping them tightly. He looked up to see the fiend staring him down his skull now fully a flame. He felt it's gaze was burning a hole through him, but the rest of his body was beginning to feel cold..._

" _Why is this happening?" He gasped out raspy as the fiend spoke it's first words._

"Because your rage blinded you. The orangutan. You pummeled it without a second thought." He glared at the burning beast in front him. "I-I... "he hesitated. "I know what I did. But I did it because I had too... I -" It nodded in response.

"Don't you wish you could go back..." Fighter held his head down, It hung down forlorn, limp. His fist was clenched and as they shook violently. A dark shroud was covering him from head to toe. It felt cold he couldn't feel his legs.

"I was wrong that day...However-' His head shot up from it's lame position and the gave the beast a deadly glare. His eyes were the only thing visible in the dark fog. "I will not take back what was done." He wasn't a fool. The dead can't be brought back, but the injuries caused from the past could be healed. The shroud stopped as it reached his face, then parted away. The creature's face started to dissipate.

"Hmph. We'll see." It started to fade away, it had odd infliction in its voice, an emotion or feeling it showed...pride? He thought. He couldn't place it. But he felt weary as he fell forward...

He woke up in a cage there were four cages around him not including his own. The room was at least lit well, he turned his head to the left see an another room the door was wide open leading to a tool closet? While the right was closed door. _This is familiar..._ Fighter rubbed his eyes curiously, then three of the cages disappeared and his cage was opened...

"Y'know what, crazy thought how about I stay here-" He noticed the floor creaking beneath him to what looked like a dark abyss. "Damn it." He ran out of the cage the room disappearing around him till he ran through the cage. His blood ran cold as he saw a familiar body, it was a white bear sitting there lifeless, limp with its head leaning down. "Mal-" he winced as he heard a snapping sound came from the bear in front of him. it spoke in a calm booming voice.

"What's wrong?" Fighter felt uneasy hearing that **monotone** voice. He didn't respond. "I suppose it's easier this way. Ignoring what's in front of you while should be... It paused then in a moment let a vile and fervent growl roared with enough venom in it's tone for to echo in his ears:

" **Burning with me**!" It shout echoed as It leapt forward for him, the area was set a flame.

He felt something the white bear grasped his neck tightly choking him, he gasped for air but it slowly was being taken away he felt tired, his body felt hot, a burning sensation. "Do you think this will go away?! The pain, doubt? All of it just gone in an instant? Your a naive imbecile, A goodie two-shoes who thinks change can come in an instant!" He grasped his neck tighter, the flames nearly engulfing the two whole. "Just give up, Laugh one more time—Your enough a joke for the both of us." Fighter closed his eyes and laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." He slashed the thing across it's face, it's ghastly grip finally was broken as they stood across from each other. "Y-you don't think I know that?" he gasped as he held his chest. "P- Past actions don't disappear. One solitary action does not make everything go away." He charged forward slammed his fist into the white bear it collapsed as he heard a cracking sound. "They happened I won't bring myself down worrying. My will, my determination coincide with my fear, my doubt and everything in between. I'm not good far from it, But I won't turn a blind eye to anyone that just pretends they didn't happen!" He roared out at the bear as he still held his chest. He expected it to respond- All it did was laugh ominously in derisive fashion.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm... ha-ha-ha-ha... HAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA!" It was rather unsettling.

"What's wrong? I seemed to miss the joke?" He asked.

It gave a mocking grin, it sickened him, but his heart stopped when it spoke again. "It's Funny. Since your sleep next to a **murderer**." Fighter narrowed his brow cautiously. "Don't tell me you ignored the signs, or are your memories fogy? I suppose the horns would throw anyone off...But go ahead—pretend it didn't happen..." The bear started to laugh again, this time the fire returned and as he continued his cackling he sunk into the flames.

….

 _Meanwhile in the real world._

"Guah!" He grasped his chest again, it was dark in his room. "Early morning. Good." He needed a break from the dreaded nightmare. He turned his head to see Evil still sleeping peacefully with his back turned to him.

Fighter held his head he felt a sharp pain. _It's okay, just a headache damn muffin shouldn't have eaten it before bed. AND WHO'S FAULT WAS THAT._ He gritted his teeth in pain his headache got worse as he looked at Evil. _HE_ _TOOK EVERYTHING FROM YOU...WHY NOT DO EVIL UNTO EVIL?_

He walked toward the bed his claws out, _THAT'S IT MANGLE HIM, CRUSH HIM, STRANGLE THAT_ _ **MONSTER**_ _. DON'T PRETEND IT DOESN'T DESERVE IT._ He stopped in front of Evil. There was silence his form was vulnerable, innocent, waiting for him...

"No." He said flatly. He saw Evil's body shift slightly. "He didn't know what happened. I don't have the right."

 _THAN ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP PRETENDING_ _?_ The voice grew louder and more obnoxious to his ears, it had gotten much closer then originally thought.

"What he did-' He sighed knowingly, "Was something he did under duress. Anyone could have snapped given what he went through." He scowled at Evil's body. "Now, whatever you are- Get up. I know I'm not awake."

 _Creeeeeak._

He saw this head turn all the way back to face him."So, Soft."

A wall of fire separated the two from each other, Fighter stepped back from flames, only to feel it crawl up his legs again. It spread around him faster than before it reached all the way up to his neck. The wall of flames was thin but transparent as well allowing him to look at the bear to see it too engulfed in flames. He then realized something...He closed his eyes and took calm, deep breathes. Then the fire that spread around them...turned to ice making a large wall of ice in front of them and encapsulated them both in a frozen tomb. And then it began to shatter around the bear.

He sighed in relief as he walked forward to the wall seeing the still frozen bear. The wall shattered to as he made his way to the bear and stared at it. It changed colour, it matched his own. "I know very well that my insecurities wont go away, that I can't cast away my fear. But they are a part of me just like you. And that is why I won't let it consume me...It's just part of life, I guess." He saw the bear slowly drift away. He felt at ease….

"Ugggggh. My head." He woke up in a bed...Wait, what? He felt his body strapped to the bed with a belt. his head was restricted as well, his arms were left alone. He looked around from the looks of it he was still in the cave. He struggled to to remove the binds, he moved his paw to the belt and unbuckled both of them. He felt his body was slower than usual. The room was spinning but he leaned on the cave wall. "Why do I feel like I gonna throw up my everything?" He asked as he heard voices.

He recognized them. "Evil what the hell, man!"

"It wasn't me!" The door opened Prozac, Evil and Lech were on other side each carrying an ice pack. They noticed the bed was empty, then turned their heads to see Fighter leaning against a wall. He waved at them casually.

After a moment of reconciliation Fighter sipped a bit of tea out his cup, the ice pack on his head soothed his migraine. He surmised from the different setting he was in that this was most likely Gimp's room. But other than that the others told him the rest. The muffin Evil gave him had a powerful hallucinogenic oil in it. Of course he had to be the one to eat it. The Icy sensations were from the packs, but what about the heat? He looked at Evil and frowned.

"What?" Evil exclaimed, he saw claw marks on his face and on his head. He rolled his eyes. "Your a violent bugger when your sleeping. Be glad I...told the others about your fever." Fighter smiled.

Evil frowned in response. "What? I don't want to get sick!" There was some good him in deep, deep, deep down.


End file.
